evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shellfish
The shellfish is an enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. Shellfish are small, orange trilobites that are covered in a thick keratinophagous shell and have no eyes. They make their first apperance in the Cave of Zinichtys, which is the fifth stage of Chapter 1: The World Before Land. They also appear in the Cave of Origin and Domain of Kuraselache, but are exclusive to the first chapter of E.V.O. Search for Eden. Enemy types While there is only one kind of shellfish encountered ingame, Chapter 3: Age of Dinosaurs features an enemy, that behaves the same as the shellfish, but has more health, is larger, slower, deals more damage and gives meat, that gives more E.V.O. points and restores more health when eaten. This enemy is the Nautilon, which in itself is exclusive to chapter 3's Ocean of Plesusaurus. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go for any shellfish encountered ingame. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour The shellfish will generally move around on a small section of the ground harmlessly and at a medium pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will curl up and start bouncing around. Being hit by a bouncing shellfish will deal no knockback, but stun and hurt the protagonist. If they are too close to the shellfish, they might get hit up to five times in a row. If the player is really unlucky and the shellfish decides, that it constantly feels threatened and keeps bouncing into the protagonist, the protagonist might get stuck in a cycle of hurting and die very quickly. This makes the shellfish the second most dangerous enemies in the game. Only the Nautilons are more dangerous, as they are thougher and deal more damage. How to deal with them Due to their passive aggressiveness, the protagonist should avoid the shellfish, if possible. If they can't avoid the shellfish, then they should make sure, they never take on more than one shellfish at a time, as facing more than one shellfish greatly increases the risk of getting stuck in a cycle of hurting and can quickly kill the protagonist regardless how well they are evolved. Unlike most other enemies, the shellfish has a bit of protection provided by its thick shell, so any damage done to it will be reduced by 3 points. Also, it is very small and no collision. As such, it is very difficult to take down a shellfish and it can only be properly attacked by biting it. It can only be taken out in a single hit, if the protagonist has the best jaws of chapter 1, which are the Zinichthy's Jaws. The best way to avoid a shellfish is to evolve into the fastest fish possible and to swiftly swim past it. Gallery E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Shellfish sprite.png|A shellfish when its moving around harmlessly EVO Shellfish curled up sprite.png|A shellfish in its curled up state when its close to attacking or already bouncing around Trivia * The shellfish found in E.V.O. Search for Eden are based on real life trilobites, which are something like an ancient aquatic centipede, that can only be found as fossils nowadays. Category:EVO Enemies